prettylittleliarsabcfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pam Fields
Pam Fields 'is the mother of Emily Fields. She is portrayed by Nia Peeples. Biography A loving and ever supportive mother, Pam Fields runs a conservative and orderly household. She always makes time out of her busy schedule to be there for her daughter Emily Fields. It is hard for her sometimes to raise her daughter alone due to her military husband Wayne Fields being on duty in Afghanistan. But as close as the two may be, Emily chooses to keep some of her personal struggles in the dark and away from her. She is usually very supportive of Emily's decisions, except when it came to Emily's sexuality early on in the series. At first she disapproved of Emily's sexuality but she eventually comes to terms with it, and accepts Emily for who she is and what she believes in and loves her no matter what. Series |-|Season 1= 'Pilot Emily discusses Aria's return with Pam who is clearly judgmental and controlling as a mother, as she makes a comment about the pink streak Aria used to sport in her hair and no less, the fact that her mother used to let her "walk around like that." Pam then sends Emily to bring a gift basket to the St. Germain's, the new family that moved into the neighborhood and into Alison DiLaurentis' home. The Jenna Thing Pam is seen again when Maya and Emily are outside their house. Maya is coping with moving into a dead girl's house with reminders of her all around, so Emily's mother invites Maya to stay for a while, and she and Emily share a room and a bed. When Emily tells her mother, "I think something’s wrong with me," she is alluding to the fact that she is gay, but her mother takes it as not having closure from the Alison thing and encourages her and the rest of the liars to do something in Alison’s memory. The Homecoming Hangover Pam expresses her disappointment that Emily went with Toby to the dance - and failed to mention who her date was. She thinks Toby hurt Emily, landing her in a hospital and thinks he is guilty of far worse, regarding Alison’s death. Emily’s mother wants to spend Emily’s recovery day with her in her room, but Emily says she’d rather sleep, rebuffing her mother. Keep Your Friends Close "A" sends Pam the photo strip of Emily and Maya kissing, spilling the beans to her mother before Emily can tell her. In this same episode, Pam is overjoyed by Wayne's temporary return to Rosewood. When Wayne surprise's Emily by entering her room, Pam uses Wayne's presence as an excuse to eject Maya from the house. Later, Pam catches Wayne up on the things he's missed while he was away. In particular, Wayne finds Emily's connection to Toby troubling, especially as the news of his being wanted by the police for being a suspect in the murder of Alison DiLaurentis circulate around Rosewood. Pam and Wayne criticize Toby over breakfast, assuming that he's guilty and not wanting to hear Emily's protests that he might be innocent. Moments Later Emily comes out on her own to both her parents and Pam freaks out when she walks in on Maya and Emily studying in her room, thinking the giggling girls with their feet touching are up to much more. She shares her negative opinion of Emily's revelation with her husband when she thinks Emily is out of earshot (though she's not). She expresses her disappointment that Wayne is accepting, instead of touting the values that she knows him for. A part of her blames Emily's behavioral change on "other people," namely Maya. Salt Meets Wound Emily convinces Pam to have Maya over for dinner and get to know the girl who‘s won her heart in the hopes of melting Pam‘s. Emily's father is won over, but Pam finds Maya's story about her mother's tattoo crass and doesn't fail to mention to Emily that she sees their whole relationship as crude, ruining an otherwise lovely time for Emily. Pam's attempts to reconcile with Emily are dashed when her daughter refuses to play "hookey" from school to spend a day with her. Later, When Pam finds drugs after thoroughly searching Maya's bag, she calls her parents and has Maya sent off to a rehabilitation center, further distancing Emily from herself. She accuses Emily of doing drugs as well and tries to pin Emily's newfound homosexuality on drugs. Pam is shocked when Emily tells her that sending Maya away won’t erase her feelings for her. The New Normal When Paige's father makes a big scene about Emily getting special treatment because she's gay, Pam stands up for her, confronting Mr. McCullers and letting him know that Emily never got anything she didn't deserve. Later, she tells Emily that even though she may not understand her lifestyle, she still loves her, and she will always be her daughter. For Whom the Bell Tolls Pam drops the news on Emily that they are moving to Texas. Happily, Wayne no longer has to serve in Afghanistan, but he is being in stationed in Texas, and Pam thinks it is best for the family to stay together, despite that Emily will have to switch high schools for her senior year. |-|Season 2= Pam goes along with the Hastings parents' decision to have the Liars see a therapist after they come forward with their version of Ian's whereabouts. Later, when Dr. Sullivan recommends that the girls spend time apart, Pam acquiesces and goes so far as to ask Emily to leave her phone on the kitchen table when she returns home from school - so that she can't call the other girls. All the while, Emily is facing the upcoming move to Texas as Pam puts their house on the market. However, Emily protests her mother's plans to move, going so far as to try and clinch a college scholarship for swimming. In the hope of convincing her mom to stay in Rosewood, Emily considers faking a letter from a college swim scout stating that if she remains an MVP at Rosewood High in her senior year she can have a full-ride scholarship. She decides against the idea, however, and tears up the letter. She is shocked when Pam receives the letter anyway, thanks to "A." Pam is super proud of Emily because of the letter and also because she thinks Danby is especially enthusiastic, with Emily having received a box of Danby paraphernalia (though courtesy of "A," not Danby). When Pam sees Samara in Rosewood High, she invites her over for dinner to celebrate, since Emily still can't celebrate with other friends. It appears that Emily's seeming acceptance to Danby has rendered Pam less hostile to Emily's romantic interests. That night, Samara comes over for dinner and stays to look at albums with Emily in her room. Surprisingly, Pam is impressed by Samara, especially her appreciation of Pam's craftiness and her sweet, polite demeanor. The subject changes to Danby, and Samara takes advantage to make things better for Emily, to take the guilt off of her. Before Emily confesses, she convinces Pam that there are other schools out there that would love Emily, given her swimming stats. She dissuades Pam from contacting the Danby coach right away, as that would make them seem to eager and focused on only one school. In this way, she has released Emily from the pressure of this one school. Indeed, Emily lets Samara know the next day that Pam has been fervently researching other colleges. Never Letting Go Pam is distressed and upset. She is missing her husband greatly. Emily suggests that Pam should stay for an extended period of time with him in Texas, while she finishes out her school year and rejoins them in the summer. Pam seems to be fond of the offer, but worries about Emily and says she will think about it. Later she goes to the fashion show and meets up with Ashley and Ella. Pam talks about her concern of quitting her job and such. The two encourage her to go to Texas and that "Emily can handle if she lets her." As of this episode, Pam leaves Rosewood, and Emily moves in with Ashley and Hanna. Pam is mentioned in "Father Knows Best" by Wayne and Emily. She is still in Texas and apparently just ran a marathon. Later, we learn that Wayne is being redeployed and Pam is packing up the house in Texas. She is mentioned again in "If These Dolls Could Talk" because she will be returning to Rosewood soon. UnmAsked Pam finally returns to Rosewood. At the end of the episode, when ambulances are circling the DiLaurentis House, Pam emerges from the crowds to tell her daughter that a body has been uncovered, and it is believed to be Maya's. |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Pam informs Emily reporters are asking questions again and that she slammed the door in their faces as usual. She tells Emily she's proud of her for making a difference this summer and Maya would be too, and that with time, her grief will lessen. The Lady Killer Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Pam appears in the episode and has a scene with Emily it's revealed she got a job at the Rosewood Police station. Dead to Me Out of Sight, Out of Mind '''I'm Your Puppet |-|Season 4= A is for A-L-I-V-E Pam comes into Emily's room to ask her to bring a gift basket over to Jessica DiLaurentis who is moving back to her house and apparently happier than when they last saw her. Pam also mentions that no one at the police station has been able to work in the wake of Wilden's death. They have a few witnesses but aren't sure what they've seen yet. Cat's Cradle Pam finds out that Emily took her pain medications and confronts her about it outside of school, getting angry and making a scene. A calls family services and reports Pam, and they want to interview her about the Emily's shoulder. Pam later tells Emily that her dad is coming home because he also was reported. Emily got a text from A that was edited to look like Pam is behind prison bars. Hanna also goes to look for Pam because she wants to get an attorney's opinion on her mother's situation, but she does not find her at the police department. Face Time Pam is seen with Wayne in front of her porch. At the night she and her husband confront Emily about the accident she got, and her scholarship. She have been seen again when "Emily" and "Paige" back from the pool, she is been questioning by the police about her family. Crash and Burn, Girl! At home, Pam give Emily a suggestion to have injection, so she doesn't have to do surgery. Later, she's seen at the Police station, when Emily visits her. A policeman gives Wilden's apartment key to her, which was seen by Emily, and she took it. When Emily comes back, Pam is questioning by her supervisor about the key. At home, she's upset with Emily, because she didn't come to see the doctor who was going to inject her with some medication. She is later seen talking to her husband on the phone, when a fast car, crashes into her house. The Guilty Girl's Handbook Pam and Emily stay in the Motel, she is talking with someone at the phone. After she finishes the conversation, she's planning to pack, but when Emily offers to help Pam refuses because Emily has to go to a college guide with Mr. Fitz after school. She's seen again at The Brew when Emily is talking to Zoe, Pam asks Emily to drop something off at the police station. Later at the motel, she has just finishes buying groceries when Emily approaches her and says she maybe going with Zoe to volunteer again , Pam begins to cry, when she realize her daughter has grown up and is going to leave. |-|Season 5= The Silence of E. Lamb Walking through the halls of Rosewood High, Pam mentions to Emily that Mr. Ivar is the only teacher that wouldn’t schedule a video conference with her while she was in Texas, before asking Emily if he’s new, and Emily tells her he is, and he’s very low tech. Noticing Alison and the other girls walk past, Pam stops Emily as she begins to walk away, and asks Emily to ask Alison to come by for dinner. Emily asks Pam when, and Pam tells her tonight, “spur of the moment. And you know what, ask the other girls to come to”, and when Emily reminds her that Alison was just at the house, Pam tells her she knows, but she and Alison didn’t really get a chance to talk, “I just want her to know that if she needs an ear that’s attached to an adult, I’m here for her”. On her front porch, Pam laughs at something Alison says, and mentions that Mrs. Horowitz means well and that she really shouldn’t laugh, but Alison tells her to please laugh, she needs as much laughter as she can get. Greeting Hanna as she walks up to the house, Pam tells her that they were just getting ready to bring things to the table, after Hanna apologizes for being late, before offering Hanna something to drink. Asking Emily to give her a hand, Pam heads inside. From inside the Fields’ home, Pam calls out asking if anyone would like a pop over, and from outside, Alison asks for one to be saved. At the dining table, Pam mentions that they were given a deal on the replacement windows, and explains to Alison that is the second set of windows they have brought this year, “a bad luck discount”. When Hanna says she thinks people make their own luck, Pam tells her sometimes things happen that aren’t anybody’s fault. Alison tells Hanna maybe she’s right, there were times in the dark where she would just think what did she do that was so bad to deserve being kidnapped, and Pam tells her she can’t blame herself for what happened. Alison goes on to say she was ashamed of herself, and Pam tells her not to say that. As Hanna chokes on mouthful of her drink, Pam asks if she’s okay, before Alison asks Pam if she would like some help to clear the table. Poking her head into Emily’ bedroom, Pam tells her it’s her last chance for chocolate mousse, but Emily tells her she’s good. Pam says that she’s sorry Hanna had to leave, “but it was really nice having that time with Alison”, only for Emily to ask why it was so important to have Ali over tonight, and Pam admits that she wanted to see the two of them together. Pam tells Emily that hindsight is 20-20, and she just realized that maybe Emily thought of Alison as more than just a friend before she left, and Emily tells her she did. Pam mentions a lot has changed while Alison was gone, and asks Emily how she feels now, to which Emily tells her she’s working on it. Taking a few steps closer to Emily, Pam tells her that she still talks to people, people in the police force, “and that story that Alison told you about being kidnapped, it, it’s got some problems”, before going on to say that she can’t tell Emily how her heart should work, “but just remember that you may have saved Alison once, you don’t have to keep saving her”. Appearances (31/120) Book Comparisons *Her name was Kathleen in the books which was changed to Pam for unknown reasons. *In the books, she has four kids, Beth, Carolyn, Jake and Emily; in the show, Emily is an only child. *In the books, it was hinted that she might be racist, as she disapproves Emily to hang out with Maya because she is black. On the show, she is extra friendly with Maya and her family, until she discovers that Maya is a lesbian and she takes marijuana. *Pam works in the police station in the show, but she's a stay-at-home mom and a retired elementary school teacher in the books. *In the books, it is mentioned that she goes to church regularly, but in the show this is not explicitly stated. *In the books she had a heart attack, but in the series it's her husband,Wayne, with the heart issues. Trivia *At first, she does not support that Emily is gay, but eventually, she does. *There is a deleted scene from "A Kiss Before Lying" of Pam and Emily talking. *She was traumatized by the car crashing into her house. *Her husband,Wayne, is regularly away from Rosewood because he is part of the National Guard. Quotes Gallery 2013-06-25 2226.png 324193-1-.jpg 951eca0c6b563803513941e036ed6f61.jpg Mx3qj632igakag3.jpg Nia-Peeples-.jpeg Pam-Fields-pll-moms-35128038-1920-1080.jpg Pam-fields.jpg PamGiftbasket.jpg Pam could move to texas.jpg Pamandemilycrying.jpg Pll s2e03 33.jpg Untitledpamfields2.png Untitledpamfields3.png Untitledpamfields5.png Untitledpamfields6.png Untitledpamfields7.png Untitledpamfields8.png Untitledpamfiels4.png PLL117-0397.jpg PLL110-00691.jpg Navigational Category:Alive Characters Category:Fields Family Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Parent Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Protagonist Category:Season 4 Category:Victims of A Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:A's Messages Category:Season 5 Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis